Date A Ichigo
by MikeABoss
Summary: Ichigo had a rough time with the lost of his powers as he couldn't protect anyone like he used to or that he can't see Rukia, Renji and the other Soul Reapers anymore. So his dad came with the solution to let Ichigo live with his two cousins in Tengu City. Accepting the offer of his father, Ichigo's live was about to change again. Ichigo x harem
1. Ichigo's New Life

**[Itsuka's Residence]**

Currently, sitting on the couch was an orange-haired teen with brown eyes that seems to be calling someone. This teen is none other than Ichigo Kurosaki, former Substitute Soul Reaper and now a normal human being. The reason why Ichigo doesn't have his powers anymore is because he sacrificed it all in order to defeat the ex-captain Sosuke Aizen.

A part of him isn't bothered that he lost his power. Afterall, it was the only choise he had to protect everyone from Aizen, so he took that chance without hesitating. But the other part of him is sad, sad that he can't protect anyone at his current state. And sad that he also can't see his friends from the Soul Society anymore.

''Come on, pick up already.'' Ichigo mumbled to nobody as he was still waiting for the other person to pick up.

The person that the orange-haired teen tried to call was his own father as Ichigo wanted to know how that idiot and his sisters are doing. Since Ichigo doesn't live in the same house as them anymore, makes it pretty normal to call them once in a while.

The reason why Ichigo doesn't live their anymore is because he's now living in the same house with his two cousins that he never knew about. The reason why he never knew about them was because his mother was the aunt of said cousins and he didn't know anything about the family of his mother.

And the reason why Ichigo is living with them is because his dad wanted to. The reason why his dad wanted it is because he didn't like it how his son was back at Karakura. Seeing all his friends still being aware of seeing Soul Reapers, ghosts and Hollows made the teen sad. He was pretty good with hiding it behind that scowl of his and that he kept on saying that he always wanted a normal live, but his dad saw right through it.

 _'Somehow, I can't say I'm surpised. That goat face may be an idiot, but he's still my dad.'_ Ichigo thought with a small smile, something he rarely does after he lost all of his powers.

To his father's surprise, Ichigo took it much better then he thought when he told him about moving in with his cousins, but he was happy that his son accepted it.

Karin and Yuzu had a hard time accepting that their big brother would leave their home, especially Yuzu. But after a long time of talking about why he has to leave the house, they've finally decided to let him go.

When he told his friends about this, they all had a different reaction. But at the end, they've all agreed that this may be the best thing to they can do for Ichigo.

''Damn, voicemail.'' Ichigo said in an irritated tone as he then placed his phone inside the pocket of his pants. Suddenly, a girl with red twintail hairstyle and red eyes jumped over the couch while screaming in panic as she then hid behind the table.

Not understanding why the girl was in such panic, he looked behind him to see a male teen with blue hair and and amber brown eyes coming from the door. Wanting to know what the hell is going on, Ichigo opened his mouth to ask something. But seeing the blue-haired teen placing a finger in front his mouth, Ichigo decided to stay quiet and closed his mouth.

The blue-haired boy hid himself behind a couch. Only a second later after he hid himself, the blue-haired teen quickly stood up as he then let out a roar like some kind of wild beast. Hearing that noise made the red-haired girl afraid as she then runned towards the wall, only to realise that she had nowhere to go now.

''Calm down, it's only me.'' The blue-haired boy said.

''Are... Are you sure?'' The girl asked while she was still shaking of fear.

The blue-haired boy raised one of his hands. ''I am much good friend to you. Yes, I Kotori big brother.'' The blue-haired boy spoke in a funny way, making the girl laugh at him.

''Mind telling me what the hell is going on?'' Ichigo asked.

It was then that the blue-hair teen told him about how the girl kept on trying to wake him up, so he decided to tell her that he contracted the 'ten more minutes of sleep or else my sister goes to tickle hell.' virus, or the 'T-virus' for short.

Ichigo just let out a small chuckle. He's been living here for a couple of months and he was already liking his cousins since day one.

The blue-haired boy is known as Shido Itsuka and he's the older brother of the red-haired girl who is known as Kotori Itsuka. Ichigo and Shido both go to the same school as both of them are also sitting in the same class, even though Ichigo is one year older then Shido.

After everything that happened so far, the three were now eating breakfast before they're heading towards school.

''Hey Kotori, got any request for lunch?'' Ichigo asked his cousin.

''Oh yeah, one Deluxe Kids Plate! Hooray!'' Kotori exclaimed while jumping in the air.

''That's something from a diner menu. We don't serve that dish in this restaurant.'' Shido said.

But as Kotori kept on begging and begging for the Deluxe Kids Plate, Shido gave up. ''Fine.''

* * *

 **[Streets of Tengu]**

''Deluxe Kids Plate wins!'' Kotori exclaimed happily. ''I love eating out for lunch.''

''It's a diner and not really that exciting.'' Shido said to his sister.

''Of course it is!'' Kotori exclaimed for the second time. ''Thank you so much Ichigo and bro.'' The red haired girl thanked the two older teens.

After a couple of minutes of walking later, the three finally arrived at the place that was called Danny's

''Okay, so after school, I'll be waiting for you two right here at the restaurant.'' Kotori told the two boys.

''Sure thing.'' Ichigo replied.

''Sounds good.'' Shido replied.

''And you two better not break your promise. Be here no matter what happens. Even if the place is taken over by terrorrists we're still gonna eat.'' Kotori told them.

''I doubt they would let us in.'' Ichigo said.

''I was thinking the same thing.'' Shido said as he then placed his hand on her head. ''Me and Ichigo will be here, but be carefull on your way to school.''

Not to far away from them, the trio Ai, Mai and Mii were looking at the other trio. Ai is the one with blond hair, Mai was the one is brown hair and Mii is the one with purple hair.

''Don't you think it's still weird that those three are related?'' Ai asked

''That guy Ichigo must have his hair dyed or something.'' Mai said.

''That's so lame.'' Mii said.

''Don't forget that you two promised me. I'm gonna be here even if there's a spacequake.'' Kotori said as she then dashed towards her school.

The two males just waved at her as they then also headed towards their school.

* * *

 **[Raizen High School]**

''Nice coincidence huh, Shido. Lucky you to be in the same class with me again. Some people would call this fate and I whould be one of those people.'' Was the voice that belonged to Hiroto Tonomachi. He has swept-back spiky black hair, dark gray eyes and is the same age as Shido.

''Of course you would.'' Shido said with a deadpanned face.

Hiroto then looked at the orange-haired teen. ''Don't worry Ichigo, that doesn't mean I've forgotten about you.'' The black-haired teen said.

''Uhm... Thanks?'' Ichigo said/questioned, not sure how to react on that one.

Suddenly, the three boys were hearing a weird sound. ''Hold on. Excuse me, it's my girl.'' Hiroto said as he then took his phone from his pocket.

''Huh? Girl as in girlfriend?'' Shido asked.

''You never told us you had one.'' Ichigo said.

''You guys wanna meet her? Check it out.'' Hiroto said as he then showed the two boys his girlfriend. But Ichigo and Shido didn't expect that he would show them a dating sim.

''You know that's a dating sim, right?'' Ichigo stated the obvious.

''But that doesn't change that she's my girlfriend. Don't judge me, a dating sim will tell you everything you need to know about treating women, it's like a textbook for loving. This particular app is groovy because-''

''Ichigo Kurosaki.'' Was a sudden female voice that interrupted Hiroto. As all three of them were now looking at the direction of the voice, they saw that it belonges to a white-haired girl with blue eyes.

''Who are you, and how do you know my name?'' Ichigo asked the girl.

''You mean you don't know?'' She asked back.

''I'm sorry to say this, but this is my first time meeting you.'' The orange-haired teen said.

After she heard those words from him, the white-haired girl remained silent as she then took her seat, making the three boys sweatdrop.

''Hey... Am I supposed to know her?'' Ichigo asked the other two.

''Of course you are.'' Hiroto said. ''That is Origami Tobiichi and she's known as the super genius.''

''For real? Crazy.'' Shido said.

 _'But how does she know me.'_ Ichigo thought.

''That chick has always some of the best grades in our class. She's ridiculous at sport and I mean look at her, she's gorgeous. On my girlfriend list, she's never been out of the top three, like ever.'' Hiroto said.

''Don't you already have a 'girlfriend'.'' Ichigo said.

''A relationship can always break up, you know.'' Hiroto said. ''But how do you not know one of the most popular kids in our school.''

''I thought Ichigo was the most popular one thanks to his orange hair.'' Shido said jokingly.

''Shut up.'' Ichigo said as the school bell then began to ring, letting everyone now that the classes are starting. Ichigo was sitting in front of Shido and Hitori was sitting in front of Ichigo. Couple of seconds after the bell, the teacher came in class. The teacher was a woman with brown hair and brown eyes while wearing a pair of glasses.

Hiroto stood up from his chair. ''Oh heck yeah, it's Tamae.'' He said as he and many other students were happy to see her.

The teacher just smiled at them. ''It's miss Okamine please. Now quiet down, I'll be your homeroom teacher this year. I hope you guys are ready to learn?''

Ichigo wasn't paying to much attention as he was looking outside through the window, thinking about something that he has only just figured out _. 'Now that I think about it... We've never had any trouble back at Karakura with these spacequakes.'_ The former Substitute Soul Reaper thought as he then let out a sigh. _'Must be pure coincidence.'_

* * *

After all the lessons of today, the final school bell was heard through the entire school.

''Hey you two, wanna go home together?'' The black-haired teen asked the cousins.

''Sorry, but we got plans.'' Shido said.

''Oh yeah? Are you two having a double date?'' Hiroto asked.

''Nope. We're going out on a diner with Kotori.'' The orange-haired teen explained.

''He's right. Nothing more, nothing less'' The blue-haired boy added.

''Oh I understand. Besides, as far as I know, there's not a girl in this school who has a sensitive and kind enough spirit to have a lunch with either you two.'' Hiroto said.

''Thanks, but... That was not a compliment.'' Shido said. But not a second later he said that, a loud alarm was going off. An alarm that no one liked to hear

''A spacequake!'' Ichigo said as he looked outside through the window.

''Another one?'' Hiroto asked aloud.

''We need to evacuate. The shelter near the school should be safe enough.'' Shido suggested.

''Right.'' Ichigo said as the three then headed towards the shelter. Arriving at the place, Ichigo saw Tamae standing there a bit panicked while explain to every student that they need to stay calm.

 _'The only one who needs to calm down is you.'_ Ichigo thought as he then picked up his phone. _'Better call Kotori and hoping she's evacuating like she should do. Surely she's not waiting for us at Danny's'_ He thougt as he then hold the phone against his ear.

 _'Don't forget that you two promised me. I'm gonna be here even if there's a spacequake.'_ Were the words of Kotori that repeated in his mind

Ichigo clicked his tongue. _'Come on, just pick up already so I can atleast know if you're save or not.'_ Ichigo thought annoyed as he then stopped calling her after he recieved a voicemail. Just what is it with people not picking up his call.

 _'Guess I'll have to check her location then.'_ The orange-haired teen thought as he then pressed on an app so he could see where Kotori currently is. Seeing the place were the red-haired girl was, made Ichigo's eyes wide. Right now, she was standing at the restaurant. But that wasn't the only thing that made Ichigo's eyes wide. Not only was Kotori there, but Shido was there as well.

''Hiroto!'' Ichigo exclaimed.

''Ichigo, what's wrong?'' Hiroto asked.

''Have you seen Shido?'' Ichigo asked.

Hiroto opened his mouth but quickly closed it as he then looked around. ''Now that you mention it, where the hell is he?'' The black-haired teen wondered.

''Dammit!'' The former Soul Reaper exclaimed as he then sprinted towards the restaurant. He heard Hiroto shouted to wait, but Ichigo didn't listen. The only thing that his mind was focussed on was saving his cousins.

* * *

 **[Streets of Tengu City]**

 _'Almost there.'_ Ichigo thought as he kept on running with full speed while he just took the corner. Suddenly, Ichigo had to stop with running as he saw a huge black orb that increased in size.

 _'Spacequake!'_ Ichigo thought as the force of the said spacequake pushed Ichigo away, making him fall on the ground. After the black orb disappear, Ichigo decided to stand up, only to see a massive crater in front of him.

 _'That was a close one.'_ The orange-haired teen thought untill he saw not something in the middle of the crater, but someone. And that someone, was a girl.

The girl in the crater has dark-purple eyes and very long, dark-purple hair that was tied back with a butterfly-shaped hair accessory. Her outfit seems to be like a some kind of armored dress with a black, cream, pink and purple colour scheme. Currently, one foot of her was standing on the ground while the other one was standing on the armrest of a golden throne that had a hilt on the top of it.

 _'It's... A girl.'_ Ichigo thought _. 'Did she did all of this?'_

Not a second later he thought about it, the girl jumped on the golden throne and grabbed the hilt that was sticking out. As the girl pulled the hilt out of the throne, Ichigo's eyes went wide as he saw that she was now having a broadsword in her hands.

' _Is that a-'_ Before Ichigo could even finish whatever he was thinking, the girl jumped in the air and swinged her sword downwards, creating a purple energy wave that just missed Ichigo by a hair. though it may have missed Ichigo, the same thing couldn't be said about the building behind him.

Ichigo turned around with wide eyes to look at the destruction that her sword just made. The whole building was nothing but rubbles. Looking back at the girl, he saw that she was standing much closer in front of him with her sword pointing at him.

''Not you too...'' The girl said to herself, speaking for the first time.

The orange-haired teen was surprised what he heard. Her voice... It sounded like she was sad for some reason.

''I see, so it's true. You came here to kill me.'' The purple-haired girl said

This surprised Ichigo even more. Why the hell would he kill a girl without knowing what she has done. Sure, she may be the one that created those spacial quakes. But was that reasonable enough to kill her. Was that also the thing that would make her sad, thinking that he would kill her.

The girl took one step forward, making Ichigo take one step backwards. ''Don't try to deny it. I must deal with you first before the others arrive.'' The girl said.

''Give me one good reason why I should kill you?'' Ichigo asked as he calmed down a bit from what just happened.

''What?'' The girl said, surprised that the orange-haired teen said that.

''Besides, how am I supposed to do that without having any powers or whatsoever?'' Ichigo said.

The girl didn't replied as she then looked at the sky behind her. Wanting to know where she's looking at, Ichigo decided to look at the same direction as her, only to see five girls in some kind of armored outfit that were flying right at him and the girl.

Before Ichigo could think of who those people are, he saw that the one in the middle decided to shoot missiles at the girl next to him.

''Watch out!'' Ichigo exclaimed. But to his surprise, the girl only raised on of her arm to create a shield in front of her, stopping the missiles as they then exploded against the shield, saving herself and Ichigo for any harm.

Before Ichigo could thank her, more missiles were shot against the girl. Said girl simply jumped towards those missiled as she then cut all of them with only two swings from her sword.

 _'This isn't right.'_ Ichigo thought as he saw the face of the purple-haired girl who was now flying in the air. _'Why does her face look so sad...''_

Not a second later he thought about that, more missiles were fired at the girl, but all of them were meaningless to her as she easily cut through them. After she destroyed the missiles, the girl created a purple X-shaped wave that went straight toward the five other girls, but they've all dodged it with ease.

The broadsword wielding girl landed on the ground, only to meet the end of a gun that a white-haired girl was holding. The purple-haired girl simply raised one of her hands to stop the energy blast that was coming from the gun, surprising the other girl as she then did a couple of swings.

The first swing destroyed the gun, the second one destroyed a part of her mechanic wing and the last one missed the white-haired girl by just a couple of inches. The white-haired girl jumped backwards as she then removed the armor that was no use to her thanks to the broken wing.

Ichigo, seeing that the white-haired girl jumped behind her, finally saw that she was a classmate of his.

''Wait, what the hell are you doing here!?'' Ichigo exclaimed at the white-haired girl who was none other then Origami Tobiichi

''Ichigo, it's you.'' Origami said.

''Of course it's me. And what's with that weird outfit?'' Ichigo said.

Before Origami could say anything to Ichigo, she and Ichigo saw that the purple-haired girl was creating another purple wave. Ichigo quickly jumped away while Origami jumped up high in the air.

While being in the air, Origami grabbed the hilt of a energy sword and aimed it at the purple-haired girl, but her attack got blocked. After that, both girls clashed their swords against eachother in an almost inhuman speed.

When both girls had enough of it, they then put so much strength into their final attack that it created a massive shockwave while blinding the area around them with bright white light.

* * *

 **[Unknown Place]**

Ichigo's eyes opened as he then sat straight up from his lying position.

''It appears you're awake now.'' Was a female voice that he also never heard before.

Looking to his right, Ichigo saw a woman who seems to be in her 20s while her eyes are telling she hasn't slept for 30 years. She has long, unkempt, pale blue hair which is tied into a right-side ponytail and blue eyes. He also noticed that she has a small blue teddy bear in her left breast pocket

''Mind telling me who you are?'' Ichigo asked.

''My name is Reine Murasame, but just call me Reine. I'm the head analyst here and there's no reason for you to freak out, first aid is hardly out of my league.'' The woman named Reine said.

 _'Thanks, I'm feeling much better now.'_ Ichigo thought with sarcasm.

''By the way, where am I?'' Ichigo asked as he looked around. ''Last thing I remember was that fight with those two girls.''

''You're resting in the sickbay of Fraxinus.'' Reine explained.

''Fraxihuh?'' The orange-haired teen said until his eyes went wide. ''Wait my cousins! Where are those two!? I need to get and find them so I can at least know if they're save or-''

''What you need to do now is to calm down, those two are perfectly fine.'' Reine said.

''How do you know that?'' Ichigo asked.

''Follow me.'' She said as she walked away with Ichigo behind her. After a bit of walking, they stood in front of the door that automatically opened for them.

''I brought him with me.'' Reine said to a man with long blond hair and brown eyes.

''Thank you for taking care of him.'' The man said as he then looked at Ichigo. ''It's very nice to meet you. My name is Kyouhei Kannaduki and I'm the vice-commander. Welcome Ichigo, We're glad you're here.'' The man named Kyouhei said.

''Wait, how do you know my...'' Ichigo said as he then looked at his right. His eyes went wide as he saw his two cousins standing there. ''Kotori? Shido?'' Ichigo said aloud, seeing Kotori sitting on a chair with a lollipop in her hand while Shido stood next to her with an awkward smile.

''Glad you could make it Ichigo. Like that idiot said, welcome to Ratatoskr.'' Kotori said as she then put the lollipop in her mouth

''Sorry that we've never told you about this.'' Shido said.

 _'Looks like a normal human life is out of the question.'_ Ichigo thought as he then let out a sigh.

''Don't worry about it.'' The orange-haired teen said. ''I bet you guys know way more stuff about everything that just happened so just tell me what I need to know already.''

''Gladly.'' Kotori said as she then pressed on a button, turning the screen on as it revealed the purple-haired girl from before. ''All you need to remember is the three thing that I'm about to say.''

''And those three are...'' Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

''First thing first, that girl is a Spirit. She doesn't belong in this world and simply appearing on our planet causes everything around her to blow up whether see wants it or not.'' Kotori explained.

''Blow up? You mean those spacequakes?'' Ichigo asked

''Your smarter then I took you for.'' Kotori said.

''Why you little...'' Ichigo said in a very angered tone.

''Anyway, on to number two.'' Kotori said as the screen then showed those five girls that were fighting against the Spirit. ''These are the ground forces Anti-Spirits Team. When the Spirits appear, the AST fly towards the location to take care of it, meaning they kill them.''

Ichigo was surprised by that. ''Kill them! But why?'' He asked.

''It's because that's what they are trained for.'' Kotori simply explained. ''And now for three. There is another way to deal with these Spirits without having to rely on the AST. This is the reason why you're here and why your help will be most needed.''

''Why me? Afterall, it's not like I have some kind of supernatural power or something.'' Ichigo said.

 _'At least, not anymore.'_ He then thought in a sad tone, but hiding it behind his scowl as usual.

''We have to make sure to start your training tomorrow. I'll leave the details up tp the person taking care of it. In the meantime, you just go back to school like normal.'' Kotori explained, completly ignoring his question.

''That still doesn't answer my question.'' After the orange-haired teen said that, Kotori kicked the foot of Kyouhei without any reason or whatsoever. But despite that the man screamed in pain, he also seems to be enjoying it.

Ichigo looked at Shido. ''Does that always happen?'' He asked.

The blue-haired boy let out a small awkward chuckle ''It kinda does.'' Shido said.

''You're opinion doesn't matter. You're only option is yes.'' Kotori said.

Ichigo looked back at Kotori as he then let out a sigh. ''Fine.''

''Good boy.'' Kotori said. ''Now I have a question for you.''

''Ask away.'' The former Soul Reaper said.

''What were you doing down there, Ichigo? Did you want to die?'' Kotori asked.

''Of course not you idiot. Both you guys' phone locator showed me that you two were at the diner. Why else would I be running outside during a spacequake.'' Ichigo explained.

''Talk about coincidence.'' Shido said with a small laugh.

''What do you mean 'coincidence'?'' Ichigo asked.

''Well, that does make sense. But technically, we're above the diner.'' Kotori said

''Huh?'' The orange-haired teen said.

Kotori looked at Reine. ''Disable the filter.'' She commanded.

Not even a second later after that and the floor turned invisible, showing Ichigo that he and the others on board are above Tengu City.

''We're currently 15.000 meters above Tengu City. You're on board in an airship called Fraxinus.'' Kotori explained.

 _'Yep, it's oficial. Goodbye normal human live, hello trouble.'_ Ichigo thought annoyed. But deep inside of him, the rain wasn't as heavy as how it used to be since the day he lost all of his powers.


	2. Tohka

**[Next Day, Raizen High School]**

''Mind telling me how you became one of mine teachers.'' Ichigo asked to Reine as those two and his cousins are in a secret room that's inside the school.

When Kotori told him to go to school like normally, he didn't expect that Reine would be his new assistant homeroom teacher.

''I don't mind Ichiya.'' Reina said while pronouncing the name of the orange-haired teen wrong.

''It's Ichigo, Not Ichiya.'' Ichigo said, not liking his new name at all.

''Is that right? Sorry Ichiya, my bad.'' Reina said in her usual voice while she didn't even tried to pronounce it right, making Shido chuckle a bit.

Ichigo let out a sigh. ''Just answer my damn question already.'' He said in a very annoyed tone while rubbing his forehead with his fingers. He could already feel migraine coming and it was only the second day of school. Not to mention all the mess that happened yesterday.

''It's more convenient for me to keep close to you if I'm a member of this school.'' Reine explained.

''And you should have figured that much on your own. Try not to be so stupid.'' Kotori said to the former Soul Reaper.

''Well I apologies for not knowing that.'' Ichigo said wit sarcasm. ''And why are you not in school when you should be?'' He then asked.

''I got permission to come today.'' Was the simple explenation that was coming from the red-haired girl.

Ichigo looked at Shido. ''Is she telling the truth?'' He asked.

''She is.'' The blue-haired teen said.

''Fine then. But can you guys just tell me already about the training and how I can possibly save that girl?'' Ichigo asked.

Kotori looked at the oldest of the four. ''Hit it Reina.'' She commanded.

Reina nodded at the young commander as she then began to start with typing on the computer. A couple of seconds later and a dating sim appeared on the screen.

''What does a dating sim that Hiroto plays have to do with all of this?'' Ichigo asked while looking at the screen, not seeing that Shido was trying his best to hold his laugh.

''Take another look.'' Kotori told the orange-haired teen.

Taking another look at the dating sim, Ichigo saw something that he didn't like. ''Do I even wanna know why It's called 'My Little Ichigo'?'' Ichigo asked in a threatning tone.

Not being able to hold it anymore, Shido laughed as loud as he could. But not even a full second of laughing and his face met the fist of Ichigo. ''Cousin or not, you deserved that one.''

''So you ready for training?'' Kotori asked.

''Do you really expect me to play something like that? Besides, how's a dating sim even gonna help?'' Ichigo asked.

''It's simple. You gonna make all the Spirits fall in love with you and then you have to kiss them.'' The red-haired girl explained, surprising her cousin.

''What do you mean 'make all the Spirits fall in love with me and kiss them'!?'' Ichigo exclaimed with a blush on his face. ''I've never been on a relationship with a girl before, let along kissing one!''

''That's the whole reason why you need to do this this training. Seriously Ichigo, I knew you were dumb but not this dumb.'' Kotori said.

Saying that Ichigo was annoyed by that remark, was an understatement. But nonetheless, the orange-haired teen tried his best to stay calm. ''Listen, I really wanna protect that girl from any harm. But there's no way that I'm going to play that stupid game of yours.''

Kotori looked at Ichigo with a serious face for a couple of seconds before she finally replied to her cousin. ''Fine, then how about a different method?''

''As long as it is something else than that stupid game of yours, then I'll happily do it.'' Ichigo said.

But only if Ichigo knew what Kotori meant with a different method.

* * *

 **[Halls of Raizen High School]**

 _'I'm gonna kill that brat.'_ Ichigo thought in a threatening way.

For those who don't know why the orange-haired teen was thinking of such an ominous thing, then allow me to explain why. Currently, Ichigo was standing in front of his homeroom teacher who goes by the name Tamae to make her fall in love with him.

''Good afternoon Ichigo. Is there something I can help you with?'' Tamae asked.

''Not really...'' Ichigo said with a sigh while rubbing his forehead with his fingers. Yep, he was definitely getting a migrain.

''What do you think you're doing?'' Was the voice that belonged to Kotori that came through an invisible earpiece that Ichigo was wearing. ''Quit wasting everyone's time and make her fall in love with you already.''

''Do I have to?'' Ichigo whispered to make sure that Tamae couldn't hear him.

''You should know that seducing a Sprirt is easier said then done. If you can't make a human fall in love with you then how do you convince a Spirit to.'' Kotori said.

''But I've never flirted with a girl before so how do you expect me to make her fall in love with me.'' Ichigo whispered while not believing that he's actually going to do this.

''Don't worry Ichigo, just gave her a few compliments and do as we say.'' Shido told the former Soul Reaper.

''Uhm, is there something on your mind?'' Tamae asked since the teen in front of her was being quiet for a long time.

''W-well, the only thing in my mind is how cute you look in that outfit.'' Ichigo said with a bit of trouble.

 _'There goes my image.'_ Ichigo thought.

''Goodness, you really think so!? Oh my that is very flattering.'' Tamae said while having a small blush on her face.

''I-it really does look good on you. Just like your hair and eyes, and let's not forget about those sexy glasses and that beautifull book that you're carrying.'' Ichigo said.

 _'Of all the things I could compliment her, I choose her freaking book...'_ Ichigo thought while mentally punching himself in the face for acting like a total weirdo.

''Is everything alright, Ichigo?'' Tamae asked as she was a bit worried of the orange-haired teen's strange behavior

''You need to take it easy Ichigo, because you're acting like a total creep.'' Shido said.

 _'Thanks for stating the obvious.'_ Ichigo thought.

''I'm kinda busy right now, so I'll see you in class?'' Tamae asked.

''W-wait, I-I-I-'' Ichigo stuttered.

''This can be fixed.'' Was the voice of Reina.''Alright, listen closely and do exactly as I say.''

Hearing what he has to tell his homeroom teacher, Ichigo rather gets in a fight with a dozens of hollows. But unfortunately, there's no other option.

''Here's the truth, the reason I act so weird is because I think I've fallen in love with you.'' Ichigo said, receiving a blush from Tamae

''Come on now, don't say such a silly thing. Honestly, I'm flattered but students and teachers can't love eachother.'' His homeroom teacher said

''Don't tell me that, I'm dead serious. Miss Tamae, I wanna marry you.'' Ichigo said.

''You want to marry me!?'' Tamae said in a high pitched tone, dropping the book in her hand as she then took the hands of Ichigo. ''Is it true are you old enough to marry I'll be in my thirties is that okay you need to meet my parents daddy gets so protective but I think he'll like you he might even get us a house once you graduate and get a decent job I can retire and start having babies-''

 _'It's like she saying one whole sentence without a single pause.'_ Ichigo thought pannically as he then got an order from Kotori that he needed to leave as soon as possible.

''I need to use the bathroom so I gotta go, bye!'' Ichigo said as he than dashed away from the still talking woman with such speed that could brake the world record of Usain Bolt.

 _'Note to self: never gonna marry.'_ Ichigo thought as he then bumped into someone, making him and the other person fall on the ground.

''My bad, are you okay?'' Ichigo asked as he then stood up to look at the person he just bumped into, only to see that it was none other than Origami.

''I'm alright.'' Origami said as she then stood up as well.

''Perfect timing! Why don't you practice with her too.'' Kotori ordered.

''Why her?'' Ichigo whispered.

''She's around the same age as you so it would only be natural. Plus, even though she's not a Spirit, she's still a member of the AST. Doesn't seem the type to spread rumors either.'' Kotori told him.

Letting out a sigh, Ichigo decided to have a conversation with the white-haired girl. ''Hey Origami, those clothes really suit you. Where did you get them?'' The orange-haired teen asked while mentally punching himself for the second time.

''Real smooth.'' Shido said with sarcasm.

''It's a uniform.'' Was Origami's simple reply.

''Come on you Idiot, you have to put more effort than that. Again, with more feeling!'' The red-haired girl ordered.

''But I don't know how.'' Ichigo whispered.

''Ichiya, follow my lead.'' Reine said.

''I've never said this before, but I'm really happy that we are in the same class this year. In fact, I always look at you while you are studying.'' Ichigo said while thinking he sounds like a total creep.

''Yes, likewise.'' Origami said, making the former Soul Reaper sweatdrop.

''Is that so, how random. I also like sneaking in your locker after school to sniff your gym clothes.'' Ichigo said as he then realised what he just told her while thinking that she may slap him for that.

''Same here.'' Origami said.

''...I... didn't expect that one.'' Ichigo said, not knowing how to react on that one.

''Why not?'' The white-haired girl asked.

''Who knew that we had so much in common so do you wanna go out with me?'' Ichigo asked.

Oh she's definitely gonna deny that one.

''Sure.''

What a surprise.

''Uhm... That's cool. So you wanna go somewhere with me or something.'' Ichigo said.

''Like a movie?'' Origami said.

''I-if that's what you want, then s-sure.'' Ichigo said as he then recieved a picture from the white-haired girl.

''What's this?'' Ichigo asked as he then looked at the picture in his hand. It was a photo of Origami in her school uniform with her signature.

''For you because you like my uniform.'' Origami said.

''Why do you even have a photo of yourself with you?'' Ichigo asked. But before Origami could give him her answer, the spacequake alarm went off. ''Another one already?'' The orange-haired teen asked aloud.

''Something just came up, bye.'' Origami said as she then dashed away.

Seeing that the white-haired girl is running away, Ichigo placed his fingers against his right ear where the invisible earpiece was. ''What should I do know?'' He asked.

''There's going to be a spacequake at your school so head back to the Fraxinus for now.'' Kotori told him.

''Do you think it's her?'' Ichigo asked, thinking about the Spirit he met yesterday.

''There's no doubt about it. Now hurry up and get back!'' Kotori ordered.

* * *

 **[Timeskip]**

After Ichigo returned from the Fraxinus, he saw that his whole school was totally ruined. All the windows were shattered into pieces and there was rumble everywhere. Currently, the purple-haired Spirit was standing inside the ruined school while the AST were standing outside between a couple of trees.

Kotori explained to Ichigo that the AST weren't build for indoor combat, so they're taking all their time and wait for the Spirit to come out.

''As long as Princess remains inside the school, the AST will have a hard time interfering with whatever you do.'' Kotori informed the former Soul Reaper via the invisible earpiece.

''And all I have to do is making her fall in love with me.'' Ichigo said in a tone as if he rather wanted a different method to help the Spirit. But unfortunately for him, there isn't.

''That's right. And don't worry about it, Ichigo. If anyone can do it, then it's definitly you.'' Shido said to his cousin.

''Besides, this is the only way for you to save her.'' Kotori said.

Ichigo put his focus back to his school. Even though he rather wanted to save her in many other different ways, this was the only option for him. And knowing himself, he would do anything to protect someone that needs to be saved

Suddenly, the image of the Spirit's face flashed in his mind when she was fighting against the AST. That look in her eyes she gave him told him that she was sad. Or rather, as if she was lonely.

Ichigo ones felt that lonely feeling after the day that his mother died by the hollow that was known as Grand Fisher. Sure he still had his father and little sisters, but the bond that he had with his mother was something that not even words were enough to explain.

Shaking his head to get rid of those sad memories, the former Soul Reaper was ready to save the Spirit.

''Alright then, let's test out my flirting skills.'' the orange-haired teen said as he then walked with determination towards his school, ready to make the Spirit fall in love with him. After minutes of searching later, now walking on the highest floor of school, Ichigo finally found the purple-haired girl that he was looking for.

Seeing the teen in front of her, the purple-haired girl sliced through the air with her right arm with such strength that it cut everything in its way, making Ichigo raise his arm to cover his face because of the wind pressure.

''Now hold on just a minute, I'm not here to fight you!'' Ichigo told the girl, lowering his arm as he then took a step forward, making the Spirit slice through the air again that almost hit Ichigo for the second time.

''State your name.'' She said as she then raised her arm, preparing for her third attack. ''And why are you following me?''

''Because-''

''Don't answer yet!'' Kotori said as she then told the former Soul Reaper a sentence that he had to repeat.

''What are you waiting for? Answer the question already!'' The Spirit said as she was getting impatient.

''Before you ask for someone's name, you really should give your own first.'' Ichigo said.

Her answer: She sliced for the third time with so much strength that it made Ichigo fly towards the wall behind him and landing on his butt.

''Somehow, I saw that one coming.'' Shido said.

''Well thanks for the warning.'' Ichigo grunted as he tried to stand up. But before he could do that, the purple-haired Spirit was standing in front of him with a purple sphere in her hand that was aiming at him. Knowing one thing for sure, Ichigo really doesn't want to get hit by that purple sphere.

''No more time for games. Now answer my question already.'' She told him

''My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I don't wanna fight you.'' The orange-haired teen replied calmly despite the current situation he's in.

''Hold on, this isn't the first time that we've seen eachother.'' The Spirit said as she then remembered that orange hair of his that she saw yesterday.

''You're right, we've met eachother at the tenth yesterday in the city.'' Ichigo said.

The Spirit made the purple sphere in her hand disappear. ''That's right, I thought so. I remember that you said something odd to me.'' The Spirit went down on one knee as she then grabbed a fistfull of orange hair. ''You said that you didn't had a reason to kill me, but now I know it's a lie. Why else would you be here?'' She asked.

Despite that she was holding his hair, Ichigo tried his best to stay calm. Taking a closer look at her face, since the distance between them has become much closer, he saw that there was still that sadness in those purple eyes of her.

''Why do you always have that sad look on your face?'' He asked, surprising the Spirit for a bit. ''Listen, I don't care how much I have to say it, but I'm not trying to kill you.''

''Quit lying! every single human is trying to kill me. I haven't done a thing to them and yet they want me dead.'' She said, still not believing the orange-haired teen.

''Trust me when I say that there are enough humans that don't want you dead.'' Ichigo said.

''You still haven't answered my question.'' The purple-haired Spirit said while she let go of his hair. ''You claimed that you have no interest of killing me and you also told me to watch out when I got attacked yesterday. If that's the truth then why are you here?'' She asked as she then stood up.

''Alright Ichigo, tell her this...'' Shido said.

''It's because I wanted to meet you.'' Ichigo repeated what his cousin just said to him.

''And why did you want that?'' She asked.

''How about we get a bit straight forward.'' Kotori said as she then told Ichigo what he needed to say against the Spirit.

''That's because I'm interrested in you.'' Ichigo said, only to make the Spirit swing her arm again, cutting the wall behind Ichigo in halve.

''I'm in no mood to joke around.'' The purple-haired Spirit said in a serious voice.

''Trust me, I'm not good at telling jokes anyway.'' Ichigo stood up. ''I came here so I could talk to you. I don't care about what and I also don't care if keep ignoring me. But know this, that I'm not like every other human at all, because...''

''Stop it! wait for our signal.'' Kotori said.

''Because I promise that I will protect you!'' Ichigo exclaimed.

This surprised the Spirit big time. Every human that she encountered so far wanted her dead, she never found one that didn't want to kill her. But now... Now there's one human that not only had the intention of not wanting to kill her, but also that he wanted to protect her.

The Spirit turned around. ''You said your name was Ichigo, right? And when you said that you were interrested in me, were you being serious?'' She asked.

''Of course I was.'' Ichigo said.

''But, like serious serious?'' She asked while looking over her shoulder.

''Serious serious.'' Ichigo said.

''100% serious serious?'' She keeps on asking.

''You can ask me as much as you want but my answer won't change.'' Ichigo said with a promising look in his eyes.

Turning her face around, she then let out a sound as if she was annoyed. ''Jerk!'' She said as she then turned around. ''Who would seriously fall for your amature trick!? Stupid dummy!''

''Are you serious right now?'' Ichigo said with a sweatdrop, only to realise that the word 'serious' has been used a lot in just a mere minute. Like, seriously

''Then again, this is different. I still don't know what your intentions are, but you are the only human that I've ever had a normal conversation with. You know this world, which could serve me well. It might just work. Yep, it's settled. This should prove your usefulness.'' The purple-haired girl said.

''Oi.'' Ichigo said a bit annoyed untill he finally realises something. ''By the way, what's your name?'' He asked.

''My name? I've never had one before. But I suppose I'll need one if I want to find out why humans are so awfull.'' She said.

 _'I'm right here, you know...'_ Ichigo thought since he's a human.

''Okay, why don't you come up with something that you can call me?'' She asked the former Soul Reaper who got a bit surprised by her question.

''Are you sure? Afterall, it is your name.'' Ichigo said.

''I know, but I have a feeling that you will come up with a good one.'' She said.

''Alright, then let me think for a moment.'' Ichigo said as he then stood in a thinking pose. ''Does Tohka sound good?'' Ichigo asked.

''Tohka, huh? Yeah I guess that will work.'' The Spirit who know possesses a name said. ''Can you show me how it's written?'' Tohka asked.

''Sure.'' Ichigo said as he then picked up a chalk that was lying on the ground and started to write her new name on the blackboard.

''Alright, your turn.'' He said as he gave her the chalk in his hand.

Grabbing the chalk from Ichigo's hand, Tohka wrote her name on the blackboard as well.

''Now I have a name like everyone else and I think I like it. Thank you.'' Tohka thanked the orange-haired teen with a smile.

''No problem.'' Ichigo said with a small smile as he was happy to see that the loneliness in her eyes were gone.

 _'Looks like she isn't sad anymore.'_ The orange-haired teen thought happily.

''Get down and take cover!'' Kotori exclaimed. Not even a second later and a dozen of bullets were being shot at the pair, only to be blocked by Tohka's shield.

''And here I thought we could do this without any trouble.'' Ichigo mumbled to himself as he then looked at Tohka. ''You okay?'' He asked.

''Hurry up and leave while you still can. I'd love to continue our talk, but the last thing I wan't is for you to get hurt.'' Tohka said with a sad smile which Ichigo didn't like to see. ''Don't just stand there and get going before they open fire.''

''You really expect me to do that?'' Ichigo said, surprising Tohka. ''Didn't I told you earlier that I wanted to talk with you. So let's take it easy and I'll tell you everything that you want to know about this world.''

Ichigo then looked at the AST that were still flying in the air and shooting at them. ''And don't worry about those guys. Just pretend that they are not even here.''

Tohka thought for a second before she gave him her answer. ''Alright then.'' She said while using her shield to stop all the incomming bullets so that they could have a normal conversation.

''So... When did you arrive here on earth?'' Ichigo asked.

''I don't know. I don't remember how long ago it was when I appearde from out of nowhere, that's all I can recall. Most of my oldest memories are fuzzy and distorded. I honestly don't know what kind of being I am.'' Tohka said.

''Must be pretty hard to deal with.'' Ichigo said.

''I suppose so. My birth was sudden and inexplicable and the mecha mecha squad was already in the air when I woke up.'' Tohka said

''Mecha mecha huh?'' Ichigo and Shido said at the same time.

''Them, those noisy flying people.'' Tohka said while looking at the AST.

''I see.'' Ichigo said. But no sooner he said that, some kind of celebration noise was heard through the earpiece.

''Here's your change! Her happiness meter is over 70.'' Kotori said.

''With other words, now is a good time to make a move.'' Shido said.

''So what should I do?'' Ichigo asked his cousins.

''For starters, you can ask her out for a date.'' Kotori said like it was the most obvious thing to do.

''Wait, what?'' Ichigo asked a bit to loud, gaining the attention of the Spirit in front of him.

''What's wrong?'' Tohka asked.

''N-nothing, just talking to myself.'' Ichigo quickly lied.

''You've been muttering under your breath for a while now. Are you hiding something?'' Tohka asked.

''N-no of course not. Why would I do that.'' Ichigo lied for the second time.

''Then tell me what you were saying just now.'' Tohka said while creating a purple sphere on her hand.

''Are you sure?'' Ichigo asked nervously, only to see that the purple sphere increased a bit in size.

 _'I'll take that as a yes.'_ Ichigo thought with a small sweatdrop as he then let out a sigh.

''Would like to go on a date with me?'' Ichigo asked.

''Mind telling me what this 'date' is?'' Tohka asked while she made the purple sphere disappear, surprising Ichigo and his cousins.

''You really don't know?'' The former Soul Reaper asked.

''Look out! The AST!'' Kotori exclaimed through the earpiece. Looking at them, Ichigo saw that Origami charged at the Spirit with her energy sword, but it got easily stopped by Tohka's shield. After that, the white-haired girl landed in front of Ichigo.

''Origami!?'' Ichigo said in a surprised tone.

''Stand back, Ichigo!'' Origami exclaimed.

''Well if it isn't you again.'' Tohka said.

''He's not your shield, you scum!'' Origami said.

''The hell are you talking about!? We were just talking!'' Ichigo exclaimed, but both the girls didn't hear him.

''Sandalphon!'' Tohka said while tapping her foot lightly against the floor, making a golden throne appear right next to her.

''Ichigo, get out of there now. The Fraxinus will come to retrieve you.'' Kotori said.

Before Ichigo could reply, he got destacted by Tohka as she drew her broadsword from the golden throne. Pointing to the clouds with it, she then slashed downwards to create a purple energy waved at Origami. The white-haired girl just managed to block the attack, but not the explosion afterwards.

* * *

 **[Fraxinus]**

''Woah!'' Came from Ichigo as he then landed on his butt.

''Looks like we were just in time.'' Was the voice of Reine. Turning his head, Ichigo saw Kotori, Shido and Reine looking down at him since he was sitting on the floor.

''Yeah, you right about that one.'' Ichigo said as he then stood up.

''You okay?'' Shido asked.

''Don't worry, I'm fine.'' Ichigo said as he then remembered something. ''Wait, what about Origami?'' He asked.

''Don't worry, she survived.'' Kotori said.

''That's good to hear.'' Ichigo said, reliefed that she didn't died or something.

''Alright then, time for you to go home. Shido and I will be coming soon.'' Kotori said.

''Wait, there's still something I need to know.'' Ichigo said.

''What is it?'' Shido asked.

''The sword that Tohka wields, what exactly is it?'' Ichigo asked.

''It's called an Angel. And for your information, an Angel is the absolute shield that protects the Spirit. It can take many forms which reflects on the Spirit itself.'' Kotori explained. ''Why the sudden interest?'' She asked.

''Just wondering.'' Ichigo said.

 _'Atleast now I know it's not a Zanpaktou.'_ The orange-haired teen thought.

''Anyway, we'll see eachother in a couple of minutes.'' Kotori said as she then send him to their home.

* * *

 **[Next Day, Raizen High School]**

Standing in front of the school that was still a mess, Ichigo walked towards it so he could pick up a piece of a blackboard were Tohka's name was writteng down.

 _'Talk about coincidence.'_ Ichigo thought with a bit of amusement.

''Ichigo!''

 _'I wonder were she is.'_ Ichigo thought as he then dropped small part of the blackboard back on the ground, not hearing that someone was calling his name.

''Quit ignoring me!''

Finally hearing the familiar voice behind him, the orange-haired teen quickly turned around to see the purple-haired Spirit in front of him.

''Tohka!?'' Ichigo exclaimed, surprised to see her.

''You've just now noticed me? Wow, you are so dumb.'' Tohka said.

''But how are you here? The spacequake alarm didn't go off.'' Ichigo asked.

''Well why would it? You were the one who invited me back for a date.'' The Spirit said.

''You're right, but-''

''Well guess what, it's time for our date so let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!'' Tohka exclaimed, wanting to find out what a date is as quick as possible.

''Alright, alright, calm down. We'll go on a date. But you might want to wear something else.'' Ichigo said since that outfit of hers will surely stick out like a sore thumb.

''Right now? You wan't me to undress in broad daylight?'' Tohka asked.

''Of course not!'' Ichigo exclaimed with a big blush on his face as he then went his hand towards his chest pocket. ''Maybe you should wear something like this.'' He said as he gave her the photo of Origami.

''You think this outfit is better?'' Tohka asked while taking a closer look on the photo in her hands. ''Why are you even walking around with this picture?'' She asked.

''Trust me when I say that you don't wanna know.'' Ichigo said.

''Alright then.'' Tohka said as she then ripped the picture into two, not that Ichigo minded. After that, Tohka raised her arm as a bright light covered her body. Two seconds later and she was now wearing the female uniform of Raizen High School.

''And? How does it look.'' Tohka asked.

''Uhm... You look good.'' Ichigo said.

''Glad you think so. Now it's time for our date.'' Tohka said as she then walked ahead.

Ichigo looked at Tohka's moving body as he then let out a small chuckle. _'Who would've thought that my first date would be with a Spirit.'_

''Ichigo~! Hurry up already!'' Tohka exclaimed.

''Alright, I'm comming!'' Ichigo said as he then walked towards the Spirit in front of him to start their date.

* * *

 **[Timeskip]**

Ichigo and Tohka were now standing on a playground that had a clear view of Tengu City with a beautiful sunset as background.

The date that the two had was actually pretty fun. Ichigo found out that Tohka could eat way too much food and he won a big bread-like pillow for her from a crane machine in the arcade.

But the moments where Kotori and the others decided to help the couple, were the moments that he didn't quite like. For example, the grand prize of two tickets for Dream Park. For those who don't know what Dream Park is... It's a love hotel. But luckily, Ichigo managed to get Tohka away from it since she thought she could find the meaning of a date inside of it.

 _'That's not the only thing that you would learn there.'_ Ichigo thought with a small blush while leaning with his arms on the railing.

''Hey, Ichigo.'' Tohka said.

''Yeah Tohka. What is it?'' Ichigo said with his blush, luckily, gone.

''I wanted to thank you for today. It was really fun.'' Tohka said with a smile.

''That's good to hear.'' Ichigo said, happy that she was having fun with him.

''I'm still a bit disappointed that we didn't get to explore Dream Park.'' Tohka said in a disappointed tone.

''I've heard that it was pretty boring.'' Ichigo lied.

''If you say so.'' Tohka said. ''Hey, Ichigo. The day is almost over and I still don't know what a date is. Can you tell me what it is?'' She asked

''A date is were two people, mostly a boy and a girl, are going out and have fun together.'' Ichigo explained.

''Oh that makes sense! Well in that case, I would say we had a wonderful date.'' Tohka said.

''I guess you're right.'' Ichigo said.

''I like dates, their nice.'' Tohka said.

The two were quiet for a short bit until Tohka decided to talk again. ''Now that I think about it, all the humans were very kind today.'' She said

''See. Didn't I told you yesterday that not every human wanted to kill you.'' Ichigo said.

''You were actually right. I never knew that this world could be so kind, so fun and so beautifull. I love it here. And now, now I understand why the mecha mecha squad is after me.'' Tohka said as she then looked a little bit sad. ''Because whenever I appear in this world, something bad happens. I ruined something beautiful, I ruined your world.'' The Spirit said.

''You're not ruining it.'' Ichigo said as he didn't leaned on the railing anymore.

''So listen, I've been thinking and it's better if I don't exist in this world anymore.'' Tohka said.

Ichigo's eyes went wide, not believing what the Spirit just said to him. She was his friend now, so why would she say such thing. But that wasn't the only thing that bothered Ichigo, but also that he could see the loneliness coming back to her eyes.

''What the hell are you saying!'' Ichigo exclaimed, surprising Tohka. ''There was no spacequake today so that means you didn't ruined anything!'' He said.

''Yes, but that doesn't mean that there won't be one next time when I appear. One I go back to sleep, then I won't be able to control myself.'' Tohka said, as if she was trying to change the orange-haired teen's mind about her while she tightly gripped her bread-like pillow.

''Then stay here! If you stay with me, then nothing bad will happen.'' Ichigo said, surprising her for the second time.

''Even if I did, there's still so much that I don't know about this world.'' Tohka said.

''I'll teach you everything that you need to know.'' Ichigo said, remembering that he also had to teach Rukia a thing or two about earth.

''But I also need food and a place to stay. What if something happens were I'm not prepared for.'' Tohka said

''You can stay at my place for all I care and I'll make nothing is gonna happen to you.'' Ichigo said.

''Are you sure? Am I even allowed to be here? Is it okay for me to be alive in this world?'' The Spirit asked.

''I accept you so that's reason enough for you to stay here and be alive.'' Ichigo said.

''You're the only one who would say that to me. Humans like the mecha mecha squad, they don't want to risk it. They don't want someone as dangerous as me aliv-''

''Then screw them! Even if every single person on earth rejects you because you're not a human doesn't change the fact that I accept you for who you truly are!'' Ichigo exclaimed.

Tohka looked at Ichigo with wide eyes, she just couldn't believe it. After all the destruction she has done to this kind and wonderful world, The orange-haired teen in front of her still accepted her. But not for what she was, but for who she was.

''Besides, I did told you that I would protect you, didn't I?'' Ichigo said as he then extended his arm towards Tohka with a open hand. ''Do you trust me?'' He asked.

Tohka couldn't be happier at the moment as she extended her arm as well to grab Ichigo's hand and saying that she does trust him. But before she could say that or even being able to touch his hand, Ichigo's instinct started to kick in.

''Tohka!''


	3. Family And Hollow

**[500 Meters away from Ichigo And Tohka]**

Origami Tobuichi was lying on the hill while she was aiming at the orange-haired human and the purple-haired Spirit with her sniper rifle. Standing next to her was Ryouko Kusakabe who looked at the two with a binocular.

Ryouko is a young woman who has long black hair which is tied into a ponytail with some bangs left out into three separate parts. She also has a pair of black eyes.

''I cant believe I'm seeing this. '' Ryouko said. '' A Spirit shows up without a Spacequake and then connects with a human boy.'' She said, not understanding any of this at all.

''Permission to shoot?'' Origami asked while the reticle of her scope was aimed at Tohka's head.

''Not yet. We're still waiting for the higher ups to gice us permission.'' Ryouka said as she then heared that someone was calling her through her earpiece. Placing a finger on the said earpiece, Ryouka answered the call. ''Point Alpha here.''

Hearing what was said through the device, Ryouka ended the call. ''Alright then, we've got permission.'' Ryouka informed the white-haired girl.

Holding her breath to steady her aim, Origami pulled the trigger without hesitation.

Suddenly, Origami's eyes went wide as she saw Ichigo pushing the Spirit away as he was the one who recieved the bullet of energy.

''ICHIGO!'' Origami exclaimed the name of her crush while her captain looked at the scene with wide eyes.

Ryouko never expected that the human boy would have sense the bullet coming that was heading towards the Spirit, nor did she expected that he would push the Spirit away so that she was save.

But unfortunatly for the orange-haired teen, he wasn't.

* * *

Sitting on the ground, Tohka looked at the scene with wide eyes. Ichigo was laying in front of her with a fist-sized hole in the middle of his chest. Liters of blood was leaking from it, making her wonder if there was still a single drop of it in his body.

Standing up and walking towards the dead body of Ichigo, her shoes now touching the blood on the ground that belonged to the orange-haired teen, Tohka had nothing but sadness in her eyes.

His eyes were covered by the shadow of his hair, unable to tell if there was still live in his eyes nor able to tell if they were open or not

''Ichigo...'' Tohka softly said his name as she then kneeled next to the human. Her hand was hovering above to hole, wanting to touch it but afraid to do so.

''I thought maybe if you would be here for me, then I would be oké. It would've been hard, but I'm sure that I could do it with you your help. I could do anything with you by my side.'' The purple-haired girl muttered to herself. ''But it doesn't matter. It's no use now that you are gone. I'm on my own now.'' Tohka said as she was now standing on her feet.

''This world has rejected me!'' The spirit shouted at the sky as she then raised her hand in the air, creating a dark cloud in the air that shot a black thunderbolt right at the girl.

''Adonai Melek.'' Tohka said as she was now wearing her purple Astral Dress. Turning around, the Spirit could sense two people that were watching her, knowing it was their fault for what happened to Ichigo.

Stomping her foot against the ground, a golden throne appeared behind her. Jumping on it, she grabbed the hilt on top of it with one hand. Her feet back on the earth, she turned around to cut the throne in two with Sandalphon, breaking it in pieces. Suddenly, all the pieces were being absorbed by her sword, changing it in a massive single edged sword which she was holding with ease. Turning it from Sandalphon, to Halvanhelev.

''How dare you... How dare you to reject me!?'' Tohka exclaimed, swinging her sword downwards to creat a massive purple energy wave that was nothing compared to her other ones, heading towards the two members of the AST, destroying everything in its path.

Once the attack disappeared, Tohka flew towards the two humans. Once she arrived, the Spirit saw the white-haired human from the mecha mecha squad sitting on the ground while the other one has already fled. Tohka didn't care about the other one because, somehow, she just knew it was the one in front of her who killed Ichigo.

''So it was you. You're the one who killed my only friend.'' Tohka said.

''Yes. I killed Ichigo Kurosaki.'' Tohka admitted, seeing no point of lying about it.

''You must pay for what you've done. You must die.'' Tohka said as she then prepared for her next attack.

* * *

 **[Fraxinus]**

''Things are looking bad.'' Shido said as he, Kotori and Reine were looking at the scene that was currently happening. Tohka kept waving her sword like there was no tomorrow while all of her attacks kept getting blocked by Origami's shield. But they all could tell that her shield wasn't going to hold it for any longer.

''Same could be said with Ichigo.'' Reine said, looking at the other screen that showed the orange-haired teen.

Kotori chuckled. ''Don't worry, Ichigo will be getting back on his feet in no time.'' Kotori said while looking at the orange-haired teen, knowing that he has a healing ability of a certain Spirit. But then, something strange happened, which made Kotori's eyes go wide. But not only hers, but the other two as well

She knows that Ichigo should be healed with blue-coloured flames. But instead of that, the hole in Ichigo was being closed by some kind of white substance that was quickly closing it, Once the hole was fully closed, the white substance turned into the same colour as the his skin.

One second later and they could all see that the former Soul Reaper was quickly sitting straight up breathing heavily while he was holding his chest with one of his hands.

''Hey Kotori. Wasn't it supposed to be flames instead of what we just saw?'' Shido asked.

''I-It should be. I-I-I don't understand, just what was that?'' Kotori answered as she then asked something that the other two also don't know.

But what also caught their interrest was the fact of Ichigo's eyes. Instead of the usual brown eyes of his, they were now having a golden colour with his scleras being black.

Just what the hell was going on with Ichigo.

* * *

 **[Back at Ichigo]**

The orange-haired teen was breathing heavily as if he was holding his breath for a whole hour. Having it fixed back to normal, he then remembered to situation that he was currently in. Looking to the distance, Ichigo saw Tohka in the air who was swinging a huge sword that was different from her broadsword against something or someone.

 _'I don't know what the hell's going on right now, but I've gotta get back to her.'_ Ichigo thought as he then dashed towards the Spirit, still not realising that he was laying on his own blood just a second ago.

After a while of running, Ichigo finally arrived at the place as he could now see that Tohka was attacking Origami who's shield just got broken. The white-haired girl was now laying unconciously on the ground. Ichigo didn't understand why she was here, but seeing that Tohka was going for the finishing blow, Ichigo knew he had later the time to think about it.

''Tohka!'' Ichigo called out her name.

Hearing her name, Tohka looked at her left, seeing that it was her very first friend who just came back from the dead.

''Ichigo!? Is that really you!?'' Tohka asked/exclaimed as she then landed right in front him. Standing in front of him, she then noticed how different his eyes looked. Black scleras that were like true darkness itself and golden Irises that was piercing through her soul.

''If you know any other guy with orange hair, then please tell me?'' Ichigo asked, panting a bit since he was running like hell.

Before Tohka could say something about the eyes of the teen, her Halvenhelev began to flash red and power was emitting from it like crazy.

''Uh, Tohka. What the hell is that?'' Ichigo asked, not liking were this is going.

''I accidently unsheathed Halvenhelev. I have to find something where I can release it.'' The Spirit said, not thinking about his eyes anymore.

''But you can't release it here!'' Ichigo said.

''Then where should I? It has already reached it critical state!'' Tohka warned.

Before Ichigo could say something, he heared the voice of Kotori through the the earpiece. Once he heared what he had to do, which was the only way, made Ichigo blush.

Walking to the Spirit, Ichigo placed his hands on her shoulders. ''Alright Tohka, you may not like what I'm going to say, but we have to kiss now.'' He said, his face even redder then that it first was.

''Wait, what?'' Tohka asked confused.

''I can understand that you don't wanna do this, but we have no other choice.'' Ichigo said.

''But what's a kiss?'' Tohka asked, surprising Ichigo.

''Wait, you really don't know?'' The orange-haired teen asked, somehow totally forgetting the current situation he was currently in, which he should not be forgetting that easily.

''Teach me and I'll do it!'' Tohka said in a hurry, getting Ichigo back in track.

''Oh, right. Well, we just need to close our eyes and put our lips together so tha-'' Ichigo couldn't say another word as he then felt the soft lips of Tohka against his own. While Tohka's eyes were closed, Ichigo's eyes went actually wide as he couldn't believe what was happening.

Once the kiss was over, Ichigo noticed that not only was her sword gone, but her Astrel Dress as well, which means that Ichigo was now holding a naked Tohka, making his whole face red.

''Please, don't let me go. I'm not ready for you to see me naked yet.'' Tohka said, making Ichigo almsot faint as his face was now even redder.

The two were quiet for a bit until Tohka opened her mouth. ''Hey, Ichigo...''

Ichigo didn't trust his voice thanks to the current situation, so he just hummed to the Spirit. ''Would it be okay if you could take me out on another date?'' Tohka asked a bit shyly.

Ichigo had a surprised look on his face, but quickly turned into a warm smile while he was looking at the horizon. ''I guess another one couldn't hurt.'' Ichigo said.

Looking up to see his face, she could now see that his eyes were now back to normal. Thinking she just saw things, Tohka gave the orange-haired teen a smile as she then hugged him tighter, much to Ichigo's dismay.

* * *

 **[Timeskip, Itsuka's Residence]**

Laying on his bed while looking at the ceiling with his hands behind his head, Ichigo was thinking about everything that has happened so far.

In short, he met a Spirit who he gave the name Tohka. He went on his first date with the said Spirit. He was getting shot, but somehow survived it like it was no big deal. He shared his first kiss with Tohka, a Spirit who he only knows for a couple of days. And now she was living in the same house with him and his cousins since Kotori thought that it would've been a good idea.

Ichigo still wasn't sure how to react with her having his first kiss. One side of him was bothered by it since he wanted to save it for his first girlfriend. But his other side wasn't really that bothered for some reason.

Now that he thinks about it, what was he and Tohka. Have they become an item thanks to that kiss or are they still only friends.

 _'Why's my life so complicated?'_ Ichigo thought with a sigh while placing a hand on the temple of his head.

Changing the subject a bit, the teen then placed the hand that was on his head on the center of his chest, thinking how he was still alive. He was sure that he got hit by something that left a big hole in his body. But for some reason, it looked like nothing happened to him since there wasn't a single scratch or mark on his chest that would tell that he got shot or something.

Releasing another sigh, Ichigo looked through the window of his room to see the crescent shaped moon in the night sky. Thinking it was to late to think about all of this, Ichigo turned around to show his back to the moon.

 _'Oh well, tomorrow enough time to think about all of this madness.'_ Was Ichigo's final thought as he then closed his eyes so that he could have some well deserved rest.

* * *

 **[Inner World]**

The orange-haired teen couldn't believe were he was. He never thought he would see these sideways skyscrapers again.

His Inner World.

 _'How's this possible? I've lost all my powers for almost one and a half year?'_ Ichigo thought, still not believing all of this. _'It has to be a dream. Yeah that's it. Just a stupid dream that's messing with my head.'_ The teen thought, trying to convince himself with that.

Closing his eyes while he pinched his cheek as hard as he can, which hurt like hell, he opened his eyes again. But to his surprise, he was still standing in the same place.

''Just what the hell is going on?'' Ichigo asked himself.

 **''Allow Big Sexy over here to explain.''** A recognizable voice said behind the former Soul Reaper. Turning around as fast as he could, he saw that it was none other then his hollow look-alike. **''It's been a long time, hasn't it, kingy?''** The hollow said with amusement in his voice.

''You! What are you doing here, and where's old man Zangetsu!?'' Ichigo exclaimed at the Hollow

 **''I've missed you to, kingy.''** The hollow joked with that arrogant smile of his. **''But to answer your question, that old geezer currently isn't here.''** He said

''What do you mean by that?'' Ichigo asked, not believing his hollow.

 **''Are you really that stupid, Ichigo? It means that he's not here.''** The counterpart said.

''Then tell me why you're here?'' The orange-haired teen asked while he still doesn't believe his hollow.

 **''Well colour me impressed, an idiot like you can actually ask some smart question.''** The hollow taunted, making Ichigo mutter some words under his breath that weren't all to pleasent to hear.

Suddenly, the hollow was wearing a serious face. Something that he rarely, if not, never does. **''But to be honest, I'm not so sure myself either why I'm back here.''** The white version of Ichigo said.

Ichigo was surprised that his hollow could be so serious about this as he then turned his serious mode on as well. ''Don't you have any clue of what could be the cause that's make me be able to be back in my Inner World?'' Ichigo asked.

 **''It must be thanks to that hot piece of ass who you've kissed not to long ago.''** The Hollow said with that smirk of his, making the teen in front of him blush. **''I'll have to admit it, kingy. I never thought you would've been able to snatch a fine girl like her.''** He said with a perverted grin while thinking about 'that fine girl'.

Before Ichigo could counter something back, he then realised something. ''Wait a sec, how do you know about Tohka while you were gone?'' Ichigo asked.

The hollow let out a sigh. **''Just how many times do I have to tell you that I am your freaking instinct. Even if I'm gone, doesn't mean that your instict will be. So no matter how much you try or whatever you try, Ichigo. You will never get rid of me!''** He said with a cynical laugh at the end.

Ichigo's crossed his arms. ''Boy, am I glad to hear that.'' He said with heavy sarcasm ''Now tell me why you think it's thanks to Tohka that I'm here?'' Ichigo asked his white look-alike.

Once he was done with laughing, the hollow was back being serious. **''Don't tell me that you're really thinking that all of this is a mere coincidence?''** The hollow asked back.

His counterpart had a point there. There's now way that after these few days, he could suddenly talk with his hollow without any special kind of reason behind of it. ''Then what you're trying to say is Tohka is the reason for this because she's a Spirit, right?'' Ichigo guessed.

 **''That's exactly what I'm saying. For some reason, whenever you get close with that purple-haired beauty, your hollow powers is starting to react kinda weird for some reason.''** The hollow explained.

''And what exactly is this 'weird reaction' that you're talking about?'' Ichigo asked out of curiousity.

 **''Let's just skip the details and say that despite you're still nothing more but a mere weak little human, you're now able to use your hollow powers.''** The white Ichigo said.

The eyes of the orange-haired teens went wide. ''For real?'' He asked.

The hollow let out a chuckle. **''For once, I'm not joking. But don't expect too much of it since you won't be able to use all of it now that you are still human.''** He said.

''That's understandable. So what is it that I can use?'' Ichigo wondered.

The hollow showed the teen his famous smirk. **''My mask.''**

Two words, just two very simple words were said to the orange-haired teen, and it felt like time itself froze in an instant.

''Are you serious? I can use that mask of yours without even being a Soul Reaper right now?'' Ichigo asked, not believing that was now capable of using it as a human.

 **''That's right. By using my mask while you're still human, you strength and speed will increase big time. But be aware that this is the only thing that you're able to use. So don't expect that you would now be able to fire a Cero or something crazy like that.''** The hollow informed.

''Oh well, it's better then nothing. At least I have some of my powers that I can use to protect my friends.'' Ichigo said. ''So what's next?'' he asked his hollow.

 **''We've done enough talking so how about you just go already. Your pressence is giving me ulcers.''** They hollow said.

''Yeah, yeah. Whatever.'' Ichigo said as he then disappeared from his Inner World.

Seeing that the former Soul Reaper's gone now, the hollow then tought back with what he just said, saying that he could use that mask so that he could protect his friends.

 **''Tch. All that 'protecting' is going to be his dead.''** The hollow muttered to himself as he then thought back around the moment where Ichigo was getting shot.

 **''Kingy was lucky that I was able to use High-Speed Regeneration just in time, or else the both of us were gone.''** The hollow muttered for the second time. He thought about telling him that about the fact that he saved him. But he knew that Ichigo was to stubborn to believe that his hollow would do something like that for him. **''Stubborn idiot.''**

* * *

 **[Itsuka's Residence]**

Opening his eyes to see that the sun was shining brightly, Ichigo let out a yawn as he then headed towards his closet to put some clothes on. Once he was done wearing something casual, the former Soul Reaper headed downwards to the living room.

Arriving at his destination, Ichigo saw that his cousins were already here before him who were both sitting on the couch.

''Hey guys.'' Ichigo greeted the two as he then noticed the missing member. ''Where's Tohka?'' He asked.

''She's still sleeping.'' Kotori answered, earning a simple 'okay' from the orange-haired teen who then sat in between them.

The three teens were quietly watching TV until Ichigo decided to ask something. ''What the hell happened yesterday exactly?'' He asked

''What do you mean?'' Shido asked back.

''I'm talking about the fact that Tohka suddenly got naked while I was kissing her.'' Ichigo said with a small blush on his face as he remembered that moment. ''So I thought maybe you guys know something about that.''

Kotori removed the lollipop from her mouth. ''To put it simply for someone like you...'' She said, recieving a death glare from Ichigo. ''To moment you've kissed her was the moment that you've absorbed her powers. And now, there's an invincible rope between you two that we call a path.'' The red-haired girl explained.

''Am I the only one who can do this absorbing thing or what?'' Ichigo asked.

''It's a bit complicated.'' Shido said.

''Complicated how?'' Ichigo asked.

''You see, there are a certain amount of people that have a 'special' kind of blood in them.'' Shido said, earning a raised eyebrow from the orang-haired teen. ''We're not so sure what's so special about it, but for some reason, those people, including you, are capable of absorbing the powers of a Spirit by kissing them.'' The blue-haired teen explained.

 _'Well that's one way to steal someone's strength.'_ Ichigo thought. _'Do I even wanna know how they've figured all of this out?'_ Was his next thought.

''But there's something else that you should need to know.'' Kotori said, earning the attention of the former Soul Reaper. ''If Tohka's mental condition becomes unstable, then there's a change that her powers will return to her, despite that you have absorbed it.'' She explained.

''The numbers of her mental condition are the most stable when she's near you, and until the special houses for the Spirits are completed, it would be wise to have her living here for the time being.'' Shido said.

''I see.'' Ichigo replied.

''This isn't a bad thing. Consider it as a part of your training.'' Kotori said.

''I thought I was already done with training?'' Ichigo wondered.

''Since when did I say that Tohka was the only Spirit around?'' Kotori asked the orange-haired teen, surprising him a bit.

''There are so many more Spirits out there that we still need to deal with so we can keep the world save, Ichigo.'' Shido said.

 **''Do you know what that means kingy? It means that you can have a harem! Just imaging to have all those pretty looking Spirits around you! That would be amazing!''** The hollow in his mind exclaimed as he then began to laugh like a maniac.

''And with 'we', you mean 'me'.'' Ichigo said, ignoring his hollow while he recieved an awkward chuckle from the blue-haired teen. Before Ichigo could say something about it, his phone rang. Grabbing the device that was inside the pocket of his trousers, he saw that it was his goofball of a father that was calling him.

''Be right back.'' Ichigo said as he then headed to the hallway of the house. Once he closed the door behind him, the Itsuka's looked at eachother.

''We're not gonna tell him about yesterday?'' Shido asked to the red-haired girl.

''To be honest, I'm not so sure if we should or not.'' Kotori said.

''Looks like I'm not the only one who's thinking like that.'' Shido said. ''But now that I think about it, don't you think it's strange?'' He asked.

''You mean the fact that he's taking everything much better then that we would've thought?'' Kotori wondered.

''Exactly. Thinking about how he has reacted at the first day of telling him about Spirits and the AST, or how calm he was when he talked with Tohka back at school when she still had her powers and let's not forget about yesterday.'' Shido said.

''Instead of flames, his wound was getting closed by some weird white substance that I've never seen before.'' Kotori said.

''That's not the only thing.'' Shido said. ''Did you also saw how his eyes had changed colours?'' He asked, recieving a nod from the girl.

''I did, and those were not the eyes of a human or a Spirit.'' Kotori said.

''Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll get to find it out sooner or later.'' Shido said as he then looked back at the TV with Kotori doing the same. ''Do you think we should tell him the truth about me?'' He asked while still looking at the screen.

''That's your call.'' Kotori said while she also kept her eyes on the screen.

The blue-haired stood up as he then walked towards the kitchen to get something to drink. ''Let's just wait when the time calls for it.'' Shido said, earning a hum of approval from the red-haired girl.

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Ichigo held the phone next to his ear. ''Yo dad.'' He answered the call.

''Hey son, how you doing with your cousins?'' His father's voice came through the phone.

''Me and those two doing just fine over here. How bout you and the others?'' Ichigo asked.

''Everyone is doing just fine, but Karin and Yuzu are missing you very much.'' Isshin said.

''How does that not surprise me.'' Ichigo said with a smile, recieving a chuckle at the other end. ''Tell them that I'm missing them too.'' He said.

''How about you will tell them that yourself.'' Isshin said, confusing his son a bit.

''What do you mean?'' Ichigo asked.

''Since the two are a whole week free from school, I was thinking to head over to your place so that we can finally see you in person.'' Isshin said.

Ichigo chuckled. ''Sounds good to me.'' Ichigo said as he then looked at the clock in the hallway. ''How long will it take for you guys to be here?'' He asked.

''The driving itself would already take nearly an hour, Yuzu is almost done with baking some cakes that we all can enjoy and Karin is sitting on the couch watching TV so I think we'll arrive there in just over an hour.'' Isshin said.

''Alright then, see you three then.'' Ichigo said as he then wanted to hang up. But before he could do that, he heared his father's voice.

''Hang on Ichigo, there's still something I need to ask you.'' Isshin said, his voice being serious.

''What is it?'' The orange-haired teen asked, wondering what his old man has to say.

''Have you already found a girlfriend that could give me many grandchildren.''

And with that, Ichigo hang up the call. ''Stupid old goatface.'' Ichigo muttered underneath his breath while he could clearly hear the loud laughter of his white look-alike. Placing his phone back in the pocket of his trousers, Ichigo headed back to his cousins. Opening the door, he saw that Kotori was still sitting on the couch while Shido was standing in the kitchen.

''Yo Ichigo, we're almost empty on food and drinks so would you mind to do some groceries since I did it last time?'' Shido asked.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. ''Sure thing.'' Ichigo said as he then grabbed his wallet and the grocery list that Shido just made as he then headed towards the mall.

* * *

 **[30 Minutes Later]**

 _'Just my freaking luck.'_ An annoyad and wet Ichigo thought while he was carrying a bag in each hand, both being filled with nothing but groceries. Right when he was about to leave the mall, rain began to pour down from the sky, making the poor orange-haired teen run through it with the groceries.

Placing the two bags on the kitchen counter while droplets were falling from him that were hitting the floor, Ichigo saw that Kotori was still watching TV while the blue-haired teen was somewhere else. ''Where's Shido?'' Ichigo asked.

''He's upstairs doing some homework.'' Kotori answered.

''Alright then. Anyway, I'm going to take a shower.'' Ichigo said. But before he headed upstairs, he looked back at the red-haired girl. ''Oh, I almost forgot. My dad and sisters are going to pay a visit here in roughly 30 minutes.'' He said.

''Are you talking about uncle Isshin?'' Kotori asked.

''Who else would I be talking about?'' Ichigo countered. ''Anyway, if Shido's done with homework and he's down here before I am, can you then tell him that he would be coming?'' He asked.

''Sure thing.'' Was Kotori's simple reply as the former Soul Reaper then headed towards the bathroom.

''I really need a warm shower.'' The former Soul Reaper said. As he was now standing in the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist, Ichigo opened the shower door so that his eyes could see something unexpected... But also something rather pleasant. Standing in front of him, who was currently using the shower, was a very naked Tohka who looked at him with wide eyes.

 **''Holy crap! Look at those curves!''** The hollow in his mind exclaimed. Enjoying the view a bit too much.

''Hey, Tohka.'' Ichigo muttered slowly, not able to react properly as if he was some kind of broken machine. ''It looks like you're awake now.'' He said.

''GET OUT!'' Tohka shouted as she then punched against the face of Ichigo, sending him flying through the bathroom door while his towel was, somehow, still around his waist.

Hearing a loud yell and a loud crash afterwards, Shido quickly slammed his door open. Two steps later, he saw a half naked Ichigo on the ground. ''You okay, Ichigo?'' Shido asked.

''Remind me that I have to kill Kotori for this.'' Ichigo said with a voice that was holding nothing but anger and annoyance while he was slowly getting up on his feet.

Putting all the pieces together, Shido then understood why Ichigo said such an ominous thing about the red-haired girl. ''S-Sure.'' The blue-haired teen said as he then headed back to his room.

* * *

After he was done with showering, Ichigo was now standing in his room in some fresh new clothes. Looking at the clock in his room, he saw that his father should arrived here by now. But seeing that the heavy rain was still falling from the sky, Ichigo tought that it would only make sense if they would arrive here a bit later then what they've planned.

''Ichigo, the light in the bathroom is broken. Go fix it!'' Kotori ordered him.

''That little...'' Ichigo growled with a tick mark on his head. Letting out a sigh, Ichigo headed downstairs, looked for a lightbulb, found a lightbulb and headed towards the bathroom.

''She sure likes to command me around.'' Ichigo muttered to himself. ''Not that I mind doing this, but still.'' He muttered again as he then opened the bathroom. But what Ichigo didn't expect was that he would meet Tohka there who was in the middel of taking her pants down.

 **''This day keeps getting better and better.''** The hollow said.

Ichigo couldn't mutter a word while his face was getting redder and redder after every second. Tohka, however, grabbed the roll of toilet paper and threw it at Ichigo's with such speed and strength behind it that the orange-haired teen actually felt pain as she then closed the door

Laying on the ground, Ichigo saw that Kotori was standing next to him. ''Someone was on a rush. Shame on you, Ichigo.'' The red-haired girl said.

''I'm going to drown you one of these days.'' Ichigo muttered loud enough for Kotori to hear it, but she just ignored him.

''I told you this was training, didn't I? You need to learn how to face any situation calm and collected.'' Kotori said as the door of the bathroom then went open with Tohka standing behind of it.

Ichigo let out a sigh. ''I'm sorry Tohka. I should've knocked first before opening it.'' He apologized to the Spirit.

''It's fine, I forgive you.'' Tohka said as she then pointed to the roll of toilet paper. ''Just hand that to me, please?'' Tohka asked.

Grabbing the toilet paper that made contact with his face not too long ago, Ichigo handed the roll to the Spirit who then closed the door.

''By the way, how long do you think we have to wait before uncle Isshin arrives?'' Kotori asked. Before Ichigo could give her an answer, the doorbell echoed through the house.

''Speak of the devil.'' Ichigo said, feeling that it was his father and sisters standing in front of the door. Walking towards the said door to open it, he was met with a foot against his face, sending him flying through the hall.

''Looks like you need to be trained again, my son.'' Isshin Kurosaki, the father of Ichigo Kurosaki, said to his son. ''And it's only been like, what, a couple of months without me?''

Ichigo stood back on his feet with anger on his face. ''What the hell, old man!? Is that how you greet your very own son after all those months!?'' Ichigo exclaimed against his dad.

''Silence! If you were able to dodge my kick without any trouble tehn you wouldn't have been hurt!'' Isshin exclaimed back as he then charged at his only son to have a father and son fight with eachother.

If you could still call it like that since it looked more like a MMA fight than a father and son fight.

''There they go again.'' A voice from the front door said. Looking at the said door, Kotori saw it was the twins of the Kurosaki family.

''Yuzu! Karin!'' Kotori exclaimed as she runned towards the twins.

''Kotori!'' Yuzu exclaimed as she and the red-haired girl gave eachother a hug. ''It's been so long. How are you and Shido doing?'' Yuzu asked as the two then released eachother.

''We're doing just fine. How about you two?'' Kotori asked.

''Same goes for us.'' Karin said as she then looked a bit around. ''By the way, where's that brother of yours?'' She asked.

''I'm right here.'' Came a voice from the staires. The three girls looked at it as they saw Shido walking down from it. ''It's been a long time, hasn't it?'' He said as he then stood on the same floor as the others.

''Shido!'' Yuzu exclaimed as she then hugged the blue-haired teen while the other two girls were still standing in the same place.

''Well if it isn't my favorite cousin.'' Isshin said, making the four look at him to see that was now in a headlock of his son. ''How you doing, my boy?'' He asked as he then got released by his son.

''I'm doing just fine, uncle Isshin.'' Shido said.

''Cut the formality. Just call me Isshin, alright?'' Isshin said.

''Sure thing.'' Shido said as the the door of the bathroom then went open, showing the three Kurosaki's a face they haven't seen before.

''Did I miss something?'' Tohka asked aloud.

 _'Please, don't get the wrong idea. Please, don't get the wrong idea. Please, don't get the wrong idea.'_ Ichigo repeated in his mind as he could already predict how this would end with his father.

''I don't believe the two of us have met before?'' Isshin wondered as he then stretched his arm towards the girl. ''The name's Isshin Kurosaki, father of that idiotic son of mine. And who might you be?'' Isshin asked while he earned a growl from his son.

''My name is Tohka. It's a pleasure to meet the father of Ichigo.'' Tohka said as the two gave eachother a handshake.

''Oh no, the pleasure is all mine.'' Isshin said as he then looked at his daughters. ''Yuzu, Karin. Be nice and introduce yourself.'' He said.

Yuzu was the first one to walk towards the Spirit. ''My name's Yuzu and I'm Ichigo's younger sister. Nice to meet you.'' She said with a slight bow at the end as now Karin stood next to her.

''The name's Karin, also younger sister of Ichigo.'' Karin said.

''My name's Tohka, it's nice to meet you two as well.'' Tohka said.

''Now would you mind telling me why you're here Tohka? Not that I mind of course, just being curious.'' Isshin asked.

''Well, Kotori told me that I could live here for a certain amount of time so that I could be close with Ichigo.'' Tohka explained, surprising the twins while the oldest Kurosaki had a smirk on his face. A smirk that Ichigo knew very well

''Oh? And may I also know what the relationship between the two of you is?'' Isshin asked, thinking that he could use this next piece of information against his son.

 _'Oh no.'_ Ichigo thought.

''Well, after our date yesterday, me and Ichigo became very close friends.'' She said as she then smiled to the orange-haired teen. ''We've even decided to have another date.''

 _'Ah crap.'_

''A DATE!''

''WITH ICHIGO!''

''OH MASAKI. OUR PRUDE OF A SON HAS FINALLY FOUND HIMSELF A BEATIFUL WOMAN THAT COULD GIVE US MANY GRANDCHIL-''

''Shut up!'' Ichigo exclaimed at his father while his foot was resting on Isshin's face while the Itsuka's were trying their best to hold their laugh.

''Is it true, Ichigo!?'' Yuzu exclaimed, gaining the attention of her brother. ''Are you really dating a beautiful girl like her!?'' She asked.

''Who knew that you had it in you to get someone as pretty as Tohka.'' Karin teased.

''Very funny, Karin.'' Ichigo said as he then looked at his other sister. ''But it's true that I am dating her.'' Ichigo said.

''It's good to hear that you're having some fun here.'' Isshin said as he was standinding on his feet. ''Now how about we all going to enjoy the cakes that we've brought and have a nice happy moment with eachother.'' Isshin said.

Everyone agreed with the Soul Reaper as they all headed towards the couch of the living room. The Itsuka's, the twins and Tohka were all sitting on the couch while Isshin and Ichigo grabbed a chair for themself or else it would be to cramped on the couch. Everyone in the room were having so much fun with eachother. Talking about funny things that happened and making jokes here and there. Even Ichigo was laughing a couple of times with everyone.

Before they all knew it and it was already dinner time. Thinking it would be to late to drive home know and eat dinner for who knows how late, Isshin came with the idea of ordering pizza, which everyone agreed on as well. Having fun while waiting for their pizzas, paying for the pizzas as it arrived and enjoying it. They could all say that today was a perfect day.

Shido looked through the window, seeing that it was still raining. ''Hey, Isshin. Since it's still raining, why don't you stay here for a day with Karin and Yuzu?'' The blue-haired teen suggested.

''That sounds like a wonderful idea. how about you girls?'' Isshin asked his daughters.

''Sure.'' Yuzu said.

''Why not.'' Karin said.

''Then it's settled. Karin and Yuzu can have the spare room and uncle Isshin has to take the couch.'' Kotori said.

''Sure thing.'' Isshin said.

Ichigo stood up from his chair. ''If you all excuse me, I'm heading towards the bathroom.'' Ichigo said as he then headed towards the place.

After flushing the toilet, Ichigo opened the door so that he was now seeing his father standing in front of him. ''Something wrong, dad?'' Ichigo asked as he saw that his father was looking at him with a serious look on his face.

''When everyone's asleep, I need to talk with you in private.'' Isshin said with a tone as if Ichigo had no other choice but to listen to his dad.

''Sure.'' Ichigo said as he then headed towards the living room.

* * *

In the middle of the night, standing in the living room, Isshin and Ichigo were sitting on the couch while everyone else were dreaming peacefully.

''So, what is it that you wanna talk about?'' Ichigo asked his father. ''Must be something pretty serious since you wanted this privately.'' He added.

''It's about that girl, Tohka.'' Isshin said.

''What about her?'' Ichigo asked while thinking what his old man could be talking about.

''I think it's save to say that you know she's a Spirit.'' Isshin said as he saw that Ichigo narrowed his eyes. ''I'll take that look of yours as a 'yes'.'' He said.

''How do you know about them?'' The orange-haired teen asked.

''You get to know about lots of stuff when you hang around with Kisuke.'' Isshin said as he then had a smirk on his face. ''He also told me that a certain amount of people can absorb their powers by kissing them.'' Isshin said, making his son blush. ''Now then, Ichigo. How about you tell your old man how your first kiss was?''

Ichigo scowled at his dad. ''And what makes you think I was the one who kissed her?'' He asked.

''Since I'm still a Soul Reaper, I could 'see' that the two of you were somewhat 'connectet' with eachother, to put it like that.'' Isshin said.

Ichigo looked at his father with the same scowl as he then let out a sigh of defeat. ''Fine. I was the one who kissed her, happy?'' He said with a blush.

''Maybe.'' Isshin teased, earnig a growl from his son. ''I just hope you what you're doing, Ichigo. Cuz I don't think dealing with Spirits is an easy task.'' He said.

''You have no idea...'' Ichigo said with a sigh, remembering all the trouble of today. ''Something else?''

''Not really. Just wanna know the current situation that you were in.'' Isshin said as he then let out a small chuckle. ''Not even one and a half year, and you've already managed to say goodbye to your normal life.'' He joked.

''Something that would only happen to me.'' Ichigo said with a smile as he then stood up. ''Anyway, I'm heading to bed. Good night, dad.'' He said to his father as he then headed upstairs.

''Night, son.'' Isshin said as he then lay on the couch. Closing his eyes, the Soul Reaper had one final thought in his mind before he fell asleep.

 _'Just a bit longer, Ichigo. When you get your powers back, I'll tell you everything that you need to know.'_

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update, but here's chapter 3 and hope you guys have enjoyed it.** **Now unfortunately, I have to give you guys a bit of bad news.**

 **The bad news is that I'm going to hold this story on a pause, to put it like that. For those who don't understand what I mean, I'm basically saying that I won't write another chapter for a very long time. How long this 'very long time' gonna be, that I do not know.**

 **The reason for that is because I don't feel like writing it at the moment. I'm not saying it because I'm not enjoying writing it anymore or because it doesn't have enough antention, which it does and I'm very grateful for that. But I'm just not feeling it anymore for this story.**

 **It may sound a bit complicated, but I hope you guys understand what I mean and I hope you guys won't get angry at me for doing this.**

 **MikeABoss**


	4. I'm Sorry

**So, I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but, unfortunately, I gonna have to say that this story will be discontinued. It's not because this story doesn't get enough attention, to which it does as well as it also makes me glad that Date A Ichigo receives all of that. But it's because I don't feel like it anymore with writing this story. I've tried it many times to write the next chapter over and over, again and again, but I just couldn't finish it. Despite the fact that I had soo many good ideas for the future chapters, at least, I think they were, I just don't feel the same... Let's say 'passion' and 'excitement' for this story compared to the first chapter that I've made. Writing a story that you're not enjoying to write anymore isn't that fun to do, you know?**

 **I'm very sorry for those who've enjoyed Date A Ichigo, but I'm just gonna be honest about it and say that I will not work on this story of mine anymore.**

 **Again, I'm very sorry to all my readers and I hope you guys don't get too angry or upset about all of this.**

 **MikeABoss**

 **P.S. Story will be removed from Fanfiction in roughly a week or so from when this is posted.**


	5. I'm Such An Idiot

**So, being the stupid idiot that I am, I managed to forget in the previous chapter that the story was up for adoption. How could I forget something like that? Please don't ask. But, back to the adoption, if someone is interested in adopting Date A Ichigo, then send me a PM to let me know if you want to bring this story back to life.**

 **Anyway, now that you all know how forgetful I can be, I also wanna thank those who sent me those positive reviews and PMs after the discontinue of Date A Ichigo. To be quiet honest, I didn't think that I would still receive any kind of positive review for this story after the bad news about a week ago.**

 **Again, thank you all for the support that this story received before and after the discontinue. It truly makes me glad to have readers like you guys.**

 **MikeABoss**

 **P.S. I'm not gonna delete this story anymore. It just doesn't feel right to do so for some reason.**

 **P.P.S. I'm still feeling like a total idiot for forgetting to mention to you all that this story was going to be up for adoption.**


End file.
